The present disclosure relates to a video display device and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a video display device recognizing user's bio information and pattern input and providing a personalized function for a user corresponding to the recognized bio information and pattern input and an operating method thereof.
Recently, a digital TV service using a wired or wireless communication network becomes generalized. The digital TV service may provide various services that cannot be provided from an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, in the case of internet protocol television service (IPTV), one type of the digital TV service, it provides an interaction that allows a user to actively select the type of viewing program and viewing time. The IPTV service may provide various enhanced services on the basis of such an interaction, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game.
Moreover, compared to that recent smart TVs provide various functions and contents, users may not receive proper menus and functions. Accordingly, although smart TVs provide various functions and services, they are not properly used.
Additionally, recent smart TVs provide the execution or setting of detailed functions through a layered menu structure. However, as functions of smart TVs become more diversified and complex, the menu structures of the smart TVs may need to be configured with more layers. Then, as the menu structures of the smart TVs are configured with more layers, a user may need to undergo several steps of a complex layer structure in order to execute or set a function that the user wants. Additionally, it is difficult for a user to remember a structure that is required for executing complex menus and detailed functions of smart TVs.
Therefore, required is a method for executing or setting a desired function without going through complex layered structures of smart TVs. Moreover, required is an operating method that does not require a user to memorize or learn manipulations for functions of smart TVs.
Furthermore, required are functions and contents fit for a user of a TV and also required is a method for easily executing a personalized function and a personalized menu fit for a user.